player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Siege Maur
Agent 'Siege' Maur is a protagonist from The Moonlit World. An adopted child of Russian Immigrants in Brooklyn, he became a graduate of Quantico in his late twenties, specializing in Violent Crime cases. For his continued insistence on bringing to light certain 'Black Cat' cases, he was reassigned to the X-Files unit. A ponderous thinker and philosopher, Siege has been nigh-impossible by the bureau to debunk due to his intelligence and record of accomplishments. He doesn't fully understand everything that's out there, but as an officer of the law he knows his duty and will fulfill it to the end. Origin Story Orphaned at an early age, Siege would be adopted by Russian Immigrants; Witches on the run from the White Council, seeking an heir to pass down their knowledge. What they didn't expect was how the dynamic changed so quickly, turning the boy from 'tool' to 'son'. Abandoning the plan, they wholeheartedly devoted themselves to the new family they found themselves in, supporting their son as he grew up and entered the world of law enforcement. Deciding it would serve no purpose, they abandoned magic entirely and hid away the majority of their work in a safe place. Meanwhile, Siege would spend his days helping his parents and nights studying to get the credentials needed for Quantico. There was simply no middle ground for him. Quantico was met head-on with the same stoicism and fortitude that gave rise to his nickname 'Siege', for the way he planned his stratagems for his lifes problems. But he was too observant. Far too keen-eyed and as he graduated and went to work, for years he glimpsed little blips on the radar. Small, yet deep stories that no one could ever explain and that people died in. When he finally began to take an interest and brought it up, his career was shot and he was shuffled off into the X-Files, as others before him. Unaware of the way magic has shaped his life and what it will mean for his future, Siege vows that no matter what, justice will prevail. Nothing has really changed. And if he must conduct this war alone? So be it. Fortunately, fate had other ideas. He's currently 36 at this current time. Adventure Summaries To be filled. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses Siege is a human. No magic, no special powers or abilities. He makes up for this with an open mind, years of experience and when all else fails, overwhelming firepower. Like another X-Files agent from long ago, Siege is also a doctor and certified coroner. While he could make a living by opening a private practice, he wishes to stop the source and not just treat the symptoms. And every day, his files grow with every examination he performs. There is something out there, he's sure of it. And one way or another, with the patience that earned him the nickname 'Siege' he will root it out for all to see. Its only a matter of time. In his free time, he likes to go to his parents farm and enjoy nature with his dogs. Skills *'Law' – Represents the chance of knowing pertinent law, precedent, legal maneuver, or court procedure. The practice of law as a profession can lead to great rewards and political office, but it requires intense application over many years. No other profession is so easily sullied by the bizarre behavior common to investigators. In the United States, one’s practice of law must be sanctioned by the State Bar of a particular commonwealth or state. Knowing how it works is an integral part of his work. *'Research' – In many ways this is the most important skill in the game. Library Use enables an investigator to find a given book, newspaper, or reference in a library or collection of documents, assuming that the item is there, as well as the skill to dive through archives. *'Pharmacy' – The user recognizes, compounds, and perhaps dispenses a wide variety of drugs and potions, natural and man-made, and understands side effects and contra-indications. He or she has a good practical knowledge of poisons and antidotes, and can use Pharmacy as a first-aid skill in cases of poisoning. The skill grants no ability to diagnose diseases nor the right to prescribe medicines. *'Chemistry' – A study of the composition of substances, the effects of temperature, energy, and pressure upon them, and how they affect one another. With chemistry, one might create or extract complex chemical compounds, including simple explosives, poisons, gases, and acids, requiring at least a day or so with the proper equipment and chemicals. The user could also analyze an unknown substance, given proper equipment and reagents. *'Accounting' – Grants understanding of accountancy procedures, and reveals the financial functioning of a business or person. Inspecting the books, one might detect cheated employees, siphoned-off funds, payment of bribes or blackmail, and whether or not the financial condition is better or worse than claimed. Looking through old accounts, one could see how money was gained or lost in the past (grain, slave-trading, whiskey-running, etc.) and to whom and for what payment was made. *'Credit Rating' – Narrowly, how prosperous and confident the investigator seems to be. This is the investigator’s chance to panhandle or get a loan from a bank or business, and it is also the chance for the investigator to pass a bad check or to bluff past a demand for credentials. While his association with the X-Files makes him the butt of more then a few jokes, those who know him personally and his prior work knows his word carries weight. *'First Aid' – The percentage change of awakening an unconscious or stunned comrade, setting a broken limb, treating burn damage, resuscitating a drowning victim, etc. First Aid has no effect on diseases or subtle physical ailments, nor on poisonings unless the keeper allows the roll. *'Medicine'– The user diagnoses and treats accidents, injuries, diseases, poisonings, etc., and makes public health recommendations. *'Psychology' – A skill common to all humans, it allows the user to study an individual and form an idea of his or her motives and character. In general, the keeper will make the rolls for this skill and keep the results secret, announcing only the information, true or false, that the user gained by employing it. Players should not expect that this skill penetrates skillful deceit unless the person’s confidence somehow has been shaken. *'Track' – With Track, an investigator can follow a person, vehicle, or animal over soft earth and leaves. Rain may made tracking impossible. A being cannot be tracked across water, over concrete, or at night except in unusual circumstances. *'Other Language(Russian)'- He speaks fluent Russian, as a result of his parents. *'Ride' – Intended to apply to saddle horses, donkeys, or mules.The skill grants knowledge of basic care of the riding animal, riding gear, and how to handle the steed at the gallop or on difficult terrain. *'Handle Animal(Dogs)'- K-9 units enjoy his presence and he especially likes the dogs. He keeps several at his parents farm and has worked long enough that he knows dogs well. *'Rifle Use' – The user can fire any type of rifle, whether lever-action, bolt-action, or semi-automatic. When a shotgun fires a rifled slug, use this skill. Shots per round mostly vary because of the weapon’s action and recoil, and the subsequent time needed to reacquire the target. Acquired via his training and his hunting hobby. *'Weapon Focus(Hunting Rifle)'- Unlike the younger agents, Siege finds more calm in the steady, sniping tranquility of rifles over the handgun. It helps that he has more opportunity to use a rifle then a handgun as well, as he knows its easier to heal then hurt. *'Handgun Use-' Standard pistol of the FBI. Enough to pass the tests as needed, but not a weapon he focuses on. Equipment ''' *Bulletproof Vest *Standard Glock 22 handgun *Glock 22 ammo *FBI Badge *Work Suit *First Aid Kit x 2(one to carry, and a more extensive supplied one in the back of his trunk) *Chevy Colorado *Dog Treats *Cell Phone *Cell Phone charger *Handcuffs x 2 *Handcuff key *Hunting Rifle(with scope) *Rifle ammo Character Relationships * '''Malachi and Darya Maur- Sieges adopted parents. Witches who've ran afoul of the White Council in Russia and fled to America. Currently own a farm and look forward to times when their son comes over for the weekends. Though they've lost the ability to use magic itself, they have a wide breadth of experience and when the time comes, are prepared to come clean. * Trainee Celadon- A Quantico Intern saddled with Siege in the X-Files. Loud and brash, her saving grace is her unflagging commitment to the truth and her loyalty to the law. She gets along with Siege like a house on fire. Trivia *His favorite book is Doctor Zhivago *He has a weakness for Hasslehoff music and Arnold Schwarzenegger films. *The infamous case that wrecked his career involved a Camazotz and a Clocktower Magus that was experimenting on people. *His portrayal is inspired by Keith David. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Characters